MT2
The New Warrior is a Genius Dancer! (新たな戦士は天才ダンサー) is the 2nd episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the second episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis The idol audition has been finalized. Fuka Tachibana who is very good at dancing then appears. At first glance, Kanon is absorbed in Fuka's dancing. Kanon and Fuka were selected to be "Miracle2". Mai and the other two start talking about their idol activities and becoming "Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes" together to save the world. But, Fuka refuses saying she doesn't want to fight! At that time, an elementary school teacher is turned into a negative jeweller and the classroom turns to chaos. What will Fuka do? Story The final auditions are taking place and Fuka is introduced as number 5. She stirs the crowd as she performs “Jewel of the Heart”. Kanon exclaims how good she is. She proceeds to introduce herself as Fuka explains that her teacher inspired her to dance and sing. Fuka walks away and Poppun senses something is off. The producer announces the name of the unit is “Miracle2”. Number 5, Fuka Tachibana and number 6, Kanon Ichinose Are announces to be the winners. Kanon is in denial and Mai along with the other staff congratulate them. Kanon is extremely excited while Fuka remains calm and unmoved. She walks up the stairs and after looking around squeals in delight before getting interrupted by Mayumi Yuzuhara. Kojiro, who is the make up artist, congrats the girls and shows them his make up kit. Kanon notices the mirror glowing and Mayumi screams telling Kojiro to leave to get food cause she’s hungry. Mai explains that the Goddess has appeared while the Goddess congratulates Kanon and Fuka. She asks them if they’re willing to fight as Miracle Tunes, Kanon replies enthusiastically with a yes but Fuka remains staring unwillingly. Kuranosuke gives her a Miracle Pod, the Rhythms explains to her what is happening. Fuka says no and leaves with the Goddess smiling saying it can’t be helped. An elementary school choir is seen singing with piano teacher Okada and the Poison Cup get annoyed by the singing. Cramps leaves and throws a negative jewel which reaches the teacher who touches it. He turns in negative jeweller “Koegare” leaving the children shocked, scared and screaming. Miracle2 are finished their photoshoot and the Goddess appears saying she feels negative aura at Katsumata Elementary School. Kanon and Mai nearly leave before Fuka stops them saying that was the school she had attended in. Mai gives her a sound jewel before they run off. Fuka tells them that Okada was the teacher who taught her the dance. Major Events # The girls transform with Fuka as a 3 member Miracle Tunes for the first time. # They turn Mr Okada and his students back to normal and receive the Piano Jewel. # Okada and his students get up from the floor and Fuka tells him that she passed the auditions. # They all agree to sing and dance together while they cheer for Miracle Tunes. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Mayumi Yuzuhara * Kojiro * Okada Gallery EP2SS.jpg|Fuka secretly squealing in delight EP2SS1.jpg|Unsure Fuka Ep2SS2.jpg|Fuka transforms for the first time EP2SS3-0.jpg|Miracle Tunes agree to fight together Episode Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes